Double Trouble
by jenniferworld
Summary: After her parents die in a car crash she moves to Domino City only to find Ryou Bakura to be her one and only. She plans on spending forever with him by her side living a peaceful life. If only things were that simple. R. Bakura/OC
1. A Guilty History

I had just moved from London, England to Domino City, Japan. I had to get away from their deaths. I waited for my sister but she hadn't shown so I just packed my things and left. I didn't deserve to live in the beautiful mansion anyway. After all it was my fault they were both dead. Both my mom and my dad died in a car crash trying to search the city for me. I had snuck out to a wild party my parents didn't approve of. I figured my sister blamed it on me also since she never returned home when she found out. I tried to wait but I just couldn't any longer. I had to get out of my childhood home that was now haunted by terrible memories. I needed to leave so I did. I used my college fund to purchase an apartment and a one way plane ticket. I was nervous about leaving but I wasn't about to turn back and change my mind.

It was a new country, a new school, and a new start. My plan was to attend high school, graduate and apply for a college that might actually accept me. If that didn't work out I could always become a street performer with my ukulele and live off of tips people generously gave. As much as I loved playing ukulele I really didn't want that to be my career path. I wanted to be a firefighter or a doctor. I liked to help people so even a police officer would suffice. I didn't really care which I just knew I needed to go to school. My parents would have wanted me in school, but I doubt they wanted me to fall for a guy with a well known dark side.


	2. That Wow Moment

Monday morning came way too fast for me. It was far too early and it was raining. I had to admit I was quite depressed. I got dressed in my new uniform which much to my dismay was pink. I didn't like pink much but I got dressed anyway. I brushed my long blonde hair and put it in a fish tail braid. When I was finally ready I walked out of my apartment with my messenger bag by my side and headed to school. It seemed many of the students at Domino high walked to school so I wasn't too much out of place. I looked at my phone and realized that I was running quite a bit late. I began to run and got there just five minutes before class started. I made it on time but I was also soaked.

As I waited for class to start I scanned the classroom to see who was in it. That's when I noticed a guy with whitish hair and brown eyes. The instant I saw him it was as if he and I were the only two who existed. It would be impossible to explain how I knew but I could tell he was my soul mate. It was already decided. My first day in class and I was undeniably in love with the guy across the room and I didn't even know his name.

"Hello, are you the new student?" I was snapped out of my trance by a smaller guy with multi-colored hair that seemed untamable.

"Oh hi, yes I am."

"Nice to meet you my name is Yugi."

"Oh my name is Scarlett"

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure," I said happily.

I gathered my things and walked over to where Yugi and his friends were. I noticed the guy I was in love with was chatting with the rest of his friends. I couldn't wait to get over there and meet him.

"Hey guys this is Scarlett. She's the one that's transferring here."

"Oh yea the teacher did say something about her," A brunette girl said with a smile.

"Where ya from?" Asked a blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent. He was actually kind of cute but I had my sights already set on someone else.

"I'm from London, England," I said shyly.

"Really? That's where I'm from also," he finally spoke up in the most beautiful voice.

"What's your name?" I asked with a blush.

"My name's Ryou."

"Nice to meet you," I said softly.

"Yea and my name's Joey. Dis is Tea and Tristan, later on you can meet da rest of da gang."

"Okay," I said looking up at him.

The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. I also went to sit down next to Ryou but the teacher called me to the front.


	3. Introducting Me

"Ms. Tumbler please come up and tell us your name where you're from and something interesting about yourself."

I blushed and went to the front. I hated speaking in front of people. Even if it was just an introduction.

"Hello, my name is Scarlett Tumbler and I'm from London, England," This is where I froze. I wasn't sure what I should tell them, "Uh and I like to play ukulele."

"Thank you Scarlett, you can return to your seat now."

I practically ran back.

The teacher started on her lecture and I began to take notes. I was never the best student ever but I at least tried to get C's. My parents were always upset with me over grades. They often compared me to my way too perfect sister. My sister was an A+ student who never put a toe out of line. She never had a single detention and she never stayed out late with boys.

Detention and boys were my life. I was a perfect partier and I relished that fact up until recently. I decided I would try this perfect grade thing when I moved as an apology to my parents. So far it wasn't going very well. I could feel my eyes getting drowsy as the teacher went over the circulatory system and why it was important. It was the first day of class and I was already waiting for lunch. This was bad.

* * *

><p>Finally lunch came way too slow. As it turned out none of the friends I had made were in any of my other classes except for math. Joey was in my math class, but from the looks of it I wouldn't be borrowing any of his homework. Joey was about as good at school as I was. He also liked to party and have a good time. I liked talking with Joey it seemed as if we could be really good friends if we gave it a chance.<p>

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed Ryou calling me over.

RYOU'S POV:

I looked around and saw Scarlett a little ways away. I stood up and called her over. She finally saw me calling her and came over.

"Hello Ryou," she greeted me. I loved the fact she used Ryou instead of Bakura. It felt nice to be recognized by something other than the demon living inside of me.

"So how were your classes so far Scarlett?" Yugi asked her.

"Pretty boring for the most part," she replied.

"School's not your thing is it?" said Joey.

"No not really."

"It's okay. It's not really mine neither."

"I could tell."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed including myself.

While everyone else was chattering away I watched her. She was such a mystery to me. Right when she walked in the room I felt a very strong attraction to her. I didn't even know this girl. The only thing I really knew about her was her name, where she's from, and she was beautiful. Still I couldn't help but wonder if there truly was such a thing as love a first sight.

* * *

><p>That night I went to bed thinking about her and how pretty she was. Her pretty blonde hair and her pink soft looking lips. Her gorgeous green eyes and her pale skin. She even had some faint freckles on her nose. I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow. I needed to get to know her better. She needed to get to know me better, but I wasn't sure how to get there. I had never been too close to anyone. Even Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristin weren't extremely close to me. I wanted her close to me though. I wanted her to know everything about me, and I wanted to know everything about her.<p>

As soon as I thought those thoughts I was sure of it. There really is such thing as love at first sight!

* * *

><p><em>Check out the link on my profile to see a picture of Scarlett. Also remember I own nothing including the story, still enjoy!<em>


End file.
